The Promise Stone: The Musical
by Oh-snap-moron-ballet-mafia
Summary: Duck and Fakir made a promise, to be friends forever, but when Duck suddenly disappears, Fakir is left living a nightmare with his Grandfather. However, one day at school, Fakir sees a familiar face; Duck's. But something's not quite right. This takes place in nowadays somewhere in some town and is also now a musical. Hope you guys like it.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

A PROMISE TO REMEMBER

The red head giggled as she ran down the hall with a picture in her hand. She laughed as the boy chasing her just barely missed her long red braid. She reached the stairs and stopped only to get rammed by the boy and they both tumbled down the carpeted steps.

The girl looked up at her pursuer, her face expressing surprise at the boy lying on top of her and the sudden pull of gravity, and she started crying. She had scraped her elbow on the way down and it hurt.

The boy, who had hurt his knee, grabbed back the picture before getting up and saying, "I told you not to touch this. Why don't you ever listen to me?"

"Fakir! You pushed me down the stairs," she sobbed. "You didn't have to do that."

He looked at her, his dark green eyes staring directly into her bright blue ones. He was about to say something, but instead folded the picture and pocketed it.

"Why do you always cry so easily?" he asked, crossing his arms. "It's not like you're two or anything. Why don't you act more your age?"

"But…it hurts," she pouted, wiping her eyes. "Doesn't your knee hurt?"

"Yeah, but I'm not going to be a baby about it," he said, flinching when his shorts rubbed the wound.

"That's easy for you. You're eight. I just turned six, meanie," she said and crossed her arms.

"Not my fault."

By now Fakir's mom, a pretty woman with long, dark brown hair, came in to check on the bickering and knelt by Duck.

"Oh, Duck, what happened? Are you alright, dear?" she asked and looked at the boy. "Fakir, your knee. What did you two do this time?"

"Fakir pushed me down the stairs," Duck said.

"Fakir, you know that's dangerous. Why did you do that?"

"It was an accident, okay?" he said. "She took something and I wanted it back and she stopped at the head of the stairs and I couldn't slow down and… I didn't mean to do it."

Fakir turned away and frowned at the wall. His mother went over to him and brushed away some of his long black hair from his face.

She smiled sweetly and said, "Look, I know you don't like people taking your stuff, but Duck is a friend and not to mention guest in our house. You need to try and be a bit nicer to her."

"Friend?" he said and looked back at her. "Are you sure? I kinda think she moved in."

"Well, she does live just down the street," his mother grinned. "Come on, let me take care of your boo boos and we can have ice cream. How does that sound?"

"Ice cream?" he said and thought. "Okay, I like it. If I told you I hurt my finger, would I get more ice cream?"

"No, just the same as the rest of us," she laughed and stood. "Come on Duck, let's take a look at your elbow."

"We're going to get ice cream!" Fakir said and pulled the girl to her feet. "Hurry up! I want ice cream."

It didn't take long for Fakir's mom to bandage their wounds and soon they were sitting at the counter in the kitchen with bowls of ice cream covered in hot fudge. Duck's legs were swinging back and forth happily as she ate and Fakir, well, he ate his so fast he nearly got a brain freeze.

Once they were done, Fakir dragged Duck outside to the swing so they could play some more and he started to dig words in the dirt while Duck sat on the swing, watching him. He scribbled "Friends Only" in the dirt and sat back proudly.

"Whatcha think?" he asked, beaming up at her.

"Um…what's it say?"

"Friends only," he stated and looked up at Duck. "We are friends, right?"

"Uh huh," she said and smiled. She jumped from the swing and grabbed his wrist, dragging him to a group of bushes in the corner, saying, "I want to show you something. Something not even my parents know about."

She knelt under the low branches and he did the same thing, watching her with anticipation. She bit her lip and opened her hands to show him a red stone. It shown so brilliantly that Fakir could see his reflection in the gem. He reached out to touch it when Duck pulled away and shook her head.

"Not yet," she said and drew a circle in the soft dirt. She placed the stone in the center and grabbed his hand, resting it on top. She put her hand on top of his and said, "I call this my promise stone. I've only used it once, but now I want you to use it with me."

"What are we going to promise? We get ice cream every day?" he asked hopefully.

"No, silly. Promise…we'll always be friends," she said and looked at him with hopeful blue eyes.

He looked at her, surprised by the promise, but he smiled and said, "Sure. That's a promise."

She smiled at him and softly began to sing.

**I've found a friend in you.**

**One that surely will endure.**

**Loneliness has just one cure,**

**The friend I found in you.**

She stood up and started dancing with her best friend, the boy finding her happiness contagious and she continued.

**You found a friend in me.**

**One on whom you can depend.**

**True and just until the end,**

**The friend you found in me.**

**Isn't it good to feel?**

**Isn't it nice to know?**

**That from here to wherever we go**

**We'll never, never be lonely.**

**Never, never be lonely.**

**Never be lonely!**

* * *

Fakir sat up in bed, the room still dark, and he walked over to the light switch. He yawned as he passed by the mirror and stopped. He looked at himself. He was no longer a shrimpy eight year old boy, but now a very attractive seventeen year old. He let his hair grow out and he pulled it back loosely into a hair tie leaving just a few strands of hair falling in his eyes. He scanned the rest of his upper body, glaring when his eyes landed on the horrible scar that sliced across his chest from his right shoulder.

He turned abruptly away and sat back on his bed, not tired, not interested in anything. He sat there, staring at his hands as he relived the dream. He looked at his pillow, his eyes depicting fatigue, but his mind not wanting to accept it, and he slid his hand under the white fluff. When he pulled his hand back out, he was holding a necklace with a brilliant red gem reflecting his face.

He sighed and leaned forward again, his thumbs rubbing the smooth surface of the stone, and he thought back to the day he had gotten it; the same day he made that promise.

"Ha, promise," he scoffed softly. "Some promise."

As he rubbed the smooth stone, he started to sing to himself.

**Could it've been forever?**

**Or was my mind just rambling on?**

**I knew you once,**

**I missed you once,**

**I could've sworn you were mine.**

**I could've sworn you were mine**

**Whenever I saw your face.**

**Was it wrong to have these feelings?**

**Well, I swore you were mine,**

**I never knew a time before**

**I had so many feelings.**

**It couldn't be forever,**

**You just had to disappear.**

**And now I know**

**This dream isn't so**

**But it felt you were mine.**

**Felt you were mine**

**Felt you were mine**

**It couldn't be forever.**

**I felt you were mine**

**Felt you were mine**

**It couldn't be forever.**

**All I knew was I missed you so,**

**It couldn't be forever.**

**Felt you were mine**

**Felt you were mine**

**It couldn't be forever.**

He hung his head as he thought of the feelings that flooded him and he looked down at the stone in his hand. He wanted to get rid of the gem, but he didn't quite understand why he could never bring himself to do it.

He gripped the necklace and fell back onto his bed, one arm lifted over his forehead. He could remember when his father cut a hole in the rock and threaded the gold chain through it and it only made his heart sting. He angrily turned over and shoved the necklace back under the pillow, but finding it difficult to let go.

He laid there for several minutes, thinking, and at some point, he fell asleep again. He didn't wake up again until his alarm went off and he struggled to push the snooze button. However, a certain someone was standing over him so he couldn't do such a thing.

"Fakir, sleeping in again?" the man said, his crazed, old eyes staring the boy down. "How many times have I told you that when your alarm goes off, you get up immediately?"

"Every damn morning, now go away," he grumbled and turned over.

"I don't think so, boy," the man said and grabbed Fakir's arm, forcing him out of bed and onto the floor. "You are going to get up on time, even if it kills you."

"I'd rather it did than having you bother me about it," he muttered and stood up, towering over the man by at least six inches. "I'm going to take a shower. Don't even try to bother me in there."

"Excuse me, but as long as you live under my roof, you do not talk to me like that. Is that understood?" the man said, glaring up at Fakir.

"Yeah, well, I didn't even want to live with you, _Grandpa,_" he sneered sarcastically. "I think I would have preferred living on the streets."

"You keep that attitude and I will have no choice but to punish you," he said sternly and watched as Fakir stopped slightly. "You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

The old man started to grin as his creepy melody slipped from his lips.

**There's a beast at the door**

**And he's…wild and free,**

**But you don't let him…in**

**'Cause you don't want to see**

**What is…lurking…**

**Right behind…the façade.**

"Shut up! You're the only one here with a façade and that was four years ago!" Fakir said, turning around angrily. "I'm almost eighteen! You can't keep running my life like this. Just stay out of my way, old man. Once I turn eighteen, I'm outta here."

Fakir stormed off leaving his grandfather to watch silently. However, instead of glaring the boy down, he grinned.

**What is…lurking**

**Right behind…the façade.**

"Today will be very interesting," he whispered to himself. "Finally, I will get what I deserve and that boy will pay for what he has done. Ten years of waiting, and soon…she'll be back."

* * *

YES! I is super happy. I sure hope you guys like this idea as much as I do. And for those of you who have already read all my chaps so far, please reread them to see what you think of the songs. They should make sense, but...I might have done this all a bit too fast.

Alright, now for what and where the songs came from.

A Friend in You from Pufnstuf.

Could it be Forever from the Partridge Family.

Façade Reprise from Jekyll and Hyde.

I sure hope you like it and will like the other chapters too. I'm having fun, how bout you?


	2. An Unexpected Meeting

Chapter 2

AN UNEXPECTED MEETING

Fakir grabbed his backpack, ready to leave for school, when he had the sudden urge to take the red necklace. He grabbed it from under his pillow and looked at it. Why did he sudden want to drag it to school? He had no idea, but he shoved it in his pocket anyway.

He walked out of the house without even saying goodbye to Drosselmeyer (his grandfather) and headed down the street where his school was. He took the usual route through the reeds by the small pond in the park and soon came up to his school, Gold Crown High. He didn't even look at it as he walked up. He had seen it for four years now, he wasn't at all interested anymore.

He walked up to the building and soon ran into his friend, Mytho, who was standing by the door, waiting for him. He had short, feathered white hair and honey brown eyes. His face was smooth and kind, the complete opposite of Fakir's, and he waved when he saw his friend.

"Yo, Fakir! It's about time! Man, I gotta tell you about the new girl," he said. "She is so cute."

"I don't care," Fakir muttered and kept walking.

It didn't matter what Fakir said, Mytho just thought back to the girl and started singing happily about her.

**The new girl in town,**

**Who just came on the scene.**

**The new girl in town,**

**Can't be more than sixteen.**

**And she's got a way of making a boy act like a clown**

**I don't know what to do about the new girl in town.**

**She's hip,**

**So cool.**

**I wanna meet her**

**After school.**

**And yet I bet she's shy as hell**

**Cute but small,**

**I can always tell.**

Fakir stared at him from the corner of his eye in disbelief. But it didn't stop the pale boy from talking.

"I think she's in one of our classes. Man, why don't you ever want to talk about girls with me?" he asked.

"Because I'm not interested and…you have a girlfriend," Fakir said, storming into the locker hallway. "Stop checking out other girls. Use all that "raw" energy to keep your eyes on Rue. I'm sure she'd be so much happier if you did that."

"And how would you know? You've never even tried to get close to a girl," Mytho said and pushed Fakir. "Wait, do you have a crush on Rue? Dude, that is so weird! If you had a crush on her then…"

"Shut up! I don't have a crush on anyone," he said and marched away. Mytho rushed after him only for him to say, "Stay away from me, Mytho. I'm having a bad day."

"Your grandfather again?" Mytho asked as Fakir opened his locker.

"Yeah. He's such a jerk," he said. "To be honest, I doubt he's even my grandfather. He just showed up after…you know, what happened. He doesn't even act like he cares."

"Yep, know how you feel. Sometimes I think my cousin is actually an alien trying to eat my brains," Mytho sighed and leaned on the locker next to him. "Anyway, about that girl…"

"Um…excuse me," a voice said from behind Mytho. "I…I think you're on my locker."

"Oh," he said and moved, smiling kindly at her. "Sorry. I didn't know that."

He watched as she opened her locker and poked Fakir several times in the shoulder. When he didn't respond, he turned to see Fakir slam his locker and walk away. He ran after him and tried to turn him back.

"Dude, that was her. The new girl. You totally missed her," he whined.

"Well, apparently she has a locker right next to mine," he said and rolled his eyes. "I'm pretty sure I'll meet her eventually."

"You are such a downer sometimes," Mytho grumbled. "I try to hook you up with a cute girl who happens to have a locker right next to yours and you just blow it off like everything else. Sometimes I wonder why we're friends."

"Cause you don't want Femio being the most popular guy in school," he muttered.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I know why you wanted to be friends with me. You wanted to be more popular and because I'm apparently popular as well, you figured it would bring you to more attention," he said, looking directly at the other boy. "And you're dating Rue because she is the most popular girl in school. You are so fake sometimes, Mytho. It amazes me how you can live with yourself."

"Uh…I…uh…"

Mytho was speechless. He had no idea that Fakir had figured that out. He thought he was so sneaky. Oh, well, guess he'll just have to own up to it.

"Alright, okay. You got me, but aren't I better than not having any friends?" Mytho asked. "You know as well as I do that everybody is scared of you. Come on, admit it. You're glad I go out of my way to be your friend." Fakir glared at him. "Or not, but still, you have someone to talk to other than you grandpa. That should make you happy."

Fakir rolled his eyes and groaned, "I guess you're better than nothing, but you still aren't better than books. At least they don't talk back to me."

"Ooh, I'm gonna need ice for that burn…I think," he said when the first bell rang for class. "Well, gotta go. I'll see you in second. Bye."

Fakir didn't even wave as the other boy ran off. He sighed and walked into his classroom, making sure to get to the seat in the far back. He never did like sitting up front.

Meanwhile, the girl from the locker next door was having a hard time finding her first class and she got tackled by two other girls. One had blonde curly hair and the other had dyed her hair magenta. They held her against the lockers and looked at her sternly.

"You. You saw Mytho, didn't you?" the magenta haired girl said.

"Uh…who?"

"Mytho, the boy that was standing next to you at your locker," the blonde squealed.

"I…I guess. Why?"

"What was he like? Did he say anything?" the magenta haired girl asked, staring the new girl down.

"Uh…like what?"

"Anything!" the blonde said.

"Um…I wasn't listening."

"Well, then I guess you aren't who we need to talk to," the magenta said and stepped back. "Anyway, I'm Pique and this spazz is Lilliae. Sorry to freak you out like this."

The two then started to march and sing a rather strange tune.

**We represent the Spy on Kids guild,**

**The Spy on Kids guild,**

**The Spy on Kids guild.**

**And in the name of**

**The Spy on Kids guild**

**We welcome you to Gold Crown High!**

"We spy on all the popular kids to get the dirt, you dig?" Pique said proudly.

"I guess."

"Who are you? I've never had the pleasure of stalking you before," Lilliae said, pushing her face right into the other girl's.

"Um…I'm Duck," she said nervously.

"Duck, huh?" Pique asked. "Well, welcome to Gold Crown High. We got all the attractions, hot boys, tennis, art…"

"And not to mention bomb building for us future terrorists!" Lilliae said, absolutely serious.

Duck stared at the girl and Pique just shrugged.

"Anyway, we also have the school newspaper, drama, dance and…um…swimming. Anything interest you?" Pique asked with a grin.

"Um…why are you asking…"

"Well, I can tell a lot of who someone is by what they choose. You choose the right thing, you'll be popular and we'll try to ruin your life, or you choose the wrong thing and you'll be helping us spy," she said and leaned against the lockers. "So, what's it gonna be? Popular or spy?"

"Um…I really like…dancing…"

"Yep, you're a spy," Pique said and grabbed Duck's arm. "Come on, let's get the dirt on Rue."

"Maybe she'll be cheating in the bathroom just like with Hermia!" Lilliae cried. "It was awesome. I got pictures. You wanna see? They're sooo hot."

"Not now, we've got to see if Rue's having any fashion freak-outs," Pique laughed. "This is gonna be fun!"

"Quack," Duck said quietly and quickly covered her mouth.

She looked up at the two girls, hoping they didn't hear her, which they didn't, and tried to figure out how she got caught up in this mess. She was going to say she needed to get to class, but she was pushed against a door. The three girls looked through the small window, Duck being the only one not wanting to be there, and they stared at Mytho.

"There he is. Let's see if he's still passing notes to Rue," Pique said and they watched the class for a while.

Duck tried to squirm away, but the two girls just weren't letting go. She was stuck and she felt like pouting. How did she always wind up getting stuck doing things she didn't want to, with people she didn't even know? She watched, thinking that Mytho was kinda cute, when the bell finally rang and the two girls shoved Duck into the mob coming toward them.

It just so happened that she had run right into Mytho and when she looked up, rubbing her head, she was met with his two sweet honey eyes. He looked down at her, surprised, but smiled and helped her up.

"Oh, I…I'm so sorry, but…" Duck stuttered, brushing her shorts off nervously. "I didn't mean to. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"It's alright. No harm done," he smiled and looked passed Duck to see the other two girls giggling. "Are those your friends? Oh, wait, you're the new girl, right?"

"Uh…yes," she said.

"Then I should warn you, those two are bad news," he said and smiled. "They seemed to have dragged you from your class already. You really don't want to hang out with them."

"It didn't want to," Duck said sheepishly. "I just couldn't get away."

"Mytho, where did you…oh, there you are," Rue walked up and held Mytho's arm. "I was hoping you didn't leave me…again. Oh, and who is this?"

"This is the new girl I told you about," he said and leaned closer. "What's your name?"

"Duck."

"Rue, this is…Duck. Duck, this is my girlfriend, Rue," he said.

"Hello, I…I'm glad to meet you," Duck said and looked around nervously. "I'm sorry, but can you help me get to my next class? I really don't want to get trampled by Pique and Lilliae again."

"Those two got ahold of you? You poor girl," Rue said and smiled. "Come on then. Where's your next class?"

"Um…English ten," Duck said, pushing a strand of hair behind her ear.

"Follow us. We know the way," Mytho said and the three walked off.

They reached Duck's next class and she thanked them till their ears bled. She was really very grateful for their help and they just didn't know how to handle her. She rushed into her class to get a good seat just as Fakir rounded the corner, just missing her.

"Mytho, Rue, what's taking you guys so long? I thought you were going to meet me at the door?" he asked.

"We were helping the new girl to her class," Rue said and smirked. "You could learn a thing or two from her about humility."

"I don't care. If we don't get to class like right now, we'll be late," he said.

"Alright, we're coming. Anyway, I think you'll like the new girl. What was her name again?" Mytho asked as they started walking.

"It was some sort of bird, wasn't it? Sort of like Dove or something, right?" Rue said thoughtfully.

"Something like that. She was super cute, like I said, Fakir," Mytho said to get elbowed by Rue. "What? I was saying she was cute like sweet cute. You know you're the only girl for me, Rue."

"Better be," she muttered so only she could hear.

So, fast forward to after school.

Nothing much really happened during the rest of the school day. Duck was just trying to evade Lilliae and Pique while Fakir, Mytho and Rue were doing what they did every day; talk and walk around. Rue and Mytho got picked up by Rue's dad right after school and Fakir took his time to get his stuff from his locker.

He liked being alone. It gave him time to think. He meandered to his locker and opened it. He put his books back and slowly took the necklace out of his pocket. He leaned his arm against the locker next to his and looked at the stone, his thumb mindlessly rubbing it again.

**Memories,**

**All alone in the moonlight.**

**I can't smile at the old days,**

**I hardly remember those times.**

**I try to remember what happiness was**

**But I can't let the memory in.**

As he stood there, Duck walked up, more like stumbled, to her locker only to find him leaning against it. She bit her lip and cleared her throat a bit.

"Excuse me," she said hesitantly. "But…um, that's my locker."

He didn't even look at her. He moved his arm and finished getting what he needed as she opened her locker and just before he closed it, stuffed the necklace back in his pocket. He slammed his locker, not realizing the necklace got caught on the bottom corner and he started to walk away.

Duck sighed as she put the last of her books away and she carefully closed her locker. She was about to walk away when she saw the necklace and she picked it up. She examined it, her heart racing as she moved it from hand to hand, and she gasped.

"My…promise stone?" she whispered.

Fakir heard her and froze. There was only one person who ever said that, but she was gone. He slowly turned to look back and his eyes widened when he saw Duck staring at him with the necklace in her hand.

"Duck…" His voice went out on him.

"Fakir?" she asked and her eyes started to water.

* * *

Yep, another chapter. Fun, right?

Songs:

The New Girl in Town from Hairspray.

The Lollipop Guild from the Wizard of Oz.

Memory from Cats.

I sure am having fun and if anyone would like to give me suggestions for songs they think will be good in this story, just leave them in the comments. Hope you guys like it.


	3. Say What?

Chapter 3

SAY WHAT?

Duck rushed at him, grinning from ear to ear, and she nearly tackled him. Her arms wrapped around his slim waist and she buried her face against his chest. He was too stunned to even move at first. Could it really be her? Was it really the girl from his past?

He blinked, trying to sort everything out, when he suddenly grew angry and he pushed her away.

"Get away from me," he growled, his once warm green eyes now staring at her coldly.

Duck had no idea how to react. She stared up at him, her heart crushed.

"Fakir…it's me," she said and stepped closer. "Don't you remember me?"

"Yeah, I remember you, but I'm not glad to see you," he snapped. "You disappeared for ten years. Ten damn years, Duck! You didn't even say goodbye? You didn't tell me you were going, you didn't say a damn thing."

"But…"

She stared up at him and, hoping to change his mind, began to sing softly.

**I found a friend in you,**

**One that surely will endure.**

**Loneliness has just one cure,**

**The friend I found in you.**

"I don't care what you have to say. If you expect me to accept you back, you're sadly mistaken," he said and turned away. "I'm over it."

She looked down at her hands and whispered, "You kept the stone."

"What?" he looked back.

"If…if you really don't care then…why did you keep my promise stone?" she asked and held it up. "You believed I'd come back, just like I said I would."

"That's not why at all. It was cool," he snarled. "It's not because of you."

"But we made a promise with it!" she cried, tears filling her eyes again. "How can you do this to me? You promised we'd be friends forever. And you can't ever break a promise…especially when you use my promise stone."

"You are such an idiot. It's a stupid rock! It's not magic," he said. "You seriously haven't changed after all these years. You're still ignorant and weak. I can't believe I used to be friends with you."

"What happened to you?" she asked, grabbing his arm. "What happened to the boy who loved his friends, who wanted to share secrets? Why did you change like this?"

"If you had been here, then you would know. Just leave me alone," he said and pulled away. "And keep the stupid rock. I don't want it anymore."

Duck gaped after him. What did she do? What could she do? She watched as he rounded the corner and she sank to her knees.

"Fakir…I'm sorry," she whispered.

**Wasn't it good to feel?**

**Wasn't it nice to know?**

**That from here to wherever we go**

**We'll never, never be lonely.**

**Never…never be lonely…**

She clutched the jewel closer to her chest as her throat closed up.

* * *

Fakir stormed home, glaring at everything in his path and he didn't stop even when he got home. He slammed the front door and marched up to his room. He slammed his door and tossed his backpack on the floor. He collapsed on his bed and stared up at the ceiling.

He heard his grandfather make his way down the hall and he groaned and turned over to look at the wall. Drosselmeyer opened the door and stood over the boy.

"So…bad day at school, huh?"

"Go away. You're the last person I want to talk to," Fakir muttered.

"Look at me when I'm talking to you," Drosselmeyer said and forced the boy to look at him. "You are so rude. Why did I ever take you in? Perhaps a good beating will help."

"Yeah, that's totally gonna work cause it worked so well when I was twelve," Fakir said and pushed Drosselmeyer away. "You know you can't do anything to me."

Drosselmeyer cocked an eyebrow. Faster than Fakir could even believe, Drosselmeyer had grabbed both his hands and had pinned the boy against the wall. Fakir stared at his grandfather in surprise and the old man grinned.

"You think I'm weak and useless, do you? Well, it seems you're the useless one right now, doesn't it? I wouldn't underestimate me if I were you."

"Agh! Let me go!" Fakir said and tried twisting away only to have his wristed get squeezed harder. "What do you want, old man?"

"You saw her again today, didn't you?" he grinned.

"Wha…"

"The girl! You saw her!" he said and squeezed harder.

"Ah! And what if I did? What's it to you?" he snarled back.

"Painful, wasn't it?" he snickered. "Well, you've got a lot of that coming for you. You might want to change what you do."

"Are you threatening me?" Fakir asked.

"You should know. You've known what is coming for a long time, but you don't want to admit it," Drosselmeyer said and suddenly placed his ring against Fakir's jaw line. He laughed at the pain the boy went through and after a strange light faded from the ring he said, "Dinner will be at seven. Don't be late."

He let go of Fakir's other wrist and walked away. Fakir sank down the wall and stared out at the floor, numb. When he finally got his feeling back, he rubbed his wrist and felt the welt where the ring had been.

As he sat there, he slowly hummed to himself, his spirit feeling almost broken. Everything that had happened that was starting to building up and he couldn't help but question his own strength.

**Just give me a reason,**

**Just a little bit's enough.**

**Just a second**

**I'm not broken just bent**

**And I can learn to fight again.**

**It's in the stars**

**It's been written in the scars of my heart**

**That I'm not broken just bent**

**And I can learn to fight again.**

"What did that creep do?" he asked himself and leaned his head back against the wall. "Can this day get any worse?"

He sat there for at least an hour, thinking of Duck's face when he told her to leave him alone and his heart sank. He put his head in his hand and sighed.

"Why did I do that?" he murmured. "I'm such a heartless idiot." The welt on his neck buzzed and he flinched. "And what is up with this thing? What the hell is it?"

He ran his finger over it only to flinch and he let his hand drop. He pulled his knee up, balanced his arm on it and laid his head on top. He stared down, his heart feeling heavy and his head spinning, and he looked at his other wrist one last time.

"How was he so strong?" he whispered when he realized the room was seriously spinning. He tried to get up, saying, "What's goin…" but he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Drosselmeyer opened the door and came back in, chuckling to himself. He stood over the boy, his eyes eating up the sight, and he rubbed his ring.

"So, I was right," he said. "She has returned. Well, my boy, if you ever want to get rid of the poison I just injected in you, you'll have to find the Princess. Only she can save you and when she does, I will finally get my chance to get all my power back!"

He turned to leave, making sure to kick Fakir on his way out, and he slinked down the stairs, laughing all the way. It seemed rather pointless to tell the unconscious boy what he was planning or how to get well again, but he thought it was worth it. He is such a freak.

* * *

Duck walked home, staring at her new necklace and she headed straight to her room. She placed her backpack down and went to lie on the bed, the gem being her main focus the whole time. She rubbed the necklace and she smiled, turning on her back and squealing.

**Cherish is the word I use to describe**

**All the feelings that I have**

**Hiding here for you inside.**

**You don't know how many times **

**I wished that I could hold you.**

**You don't know how many times **

**I wished that I had told you.**

**You don't know how many times **

**I wish that I could mold you**

**Into someone who could cherish me as much**

**As I cherish you.**

**And I do.**

**I cherish you.**

"I knew it," she whispered. "I knew he was the one…but why was he so mean to me? What did I do to him? Is he just upset because I was gone all those years? Maybe…maybe I can talk to him and…yeah, that didn't work out well today."

She sighed and let her arms fall.

"Sometimes I wonder…" she said and looked out her window at the sun. "I still have time. Maybe I can find someone to talk to or…"

She heard a pebble hit her window and she got up. She looked out and saw Pique and Lilliae. She groaned, but opened the window anyway.

"What are you doing here?" she asked.

"Come on! We've gotta show you something!" Pique called.

"Yeah! You'll like it," Lilliae said.

"But…I can't."

"Yes you can. Come on!" Pique said. "Your parents aren't even home, are they?"

"Um…no…"

"Then let's go."

Duck looked down and bit her lip. She really didn't want to go, but she also didn't want to be rude to the girls. She closed the window and rushed down the stairs, locking the door on her way out. She met up with the two girls, who stood on her driveway for her, and they dragged her off to the park.

As they started walking, Lilliae started to sing creepily into Duck's ear.

**So they think they've got friends in high places?**

**With the power to put us on the run.**

(Pique)

**Well, forgive us,**

**These smiles on our faces.**

(Lilliae)

**They'll know what power is when we're done**

(Both)

**Duck.**

(Lilliae)

**You're playing with the big girls now**

(Pique)

**You're playing with the big girls now.**

(Lilliae)

**Ooh, that's pretty.**

**Every step and gesture**

**Tells you who's the best**

(Both)

**You're playing with the big girls now.**

**You're playing with the big girls now.**

**You're playing with the big girls now.**

**Stop, this ain't no foolish mission.**

**Watch the true magicians.**

**Give us entertainment now! **

**Pick up you're little feet, Duck.**

**You're playing with the big girls now.**

"You're going to love this," Pique said, pulling her arm.

They hid behind a bush and watched Mytho and Rue, who were sitting on a bench by the small lake. Duck didn't understand what they were doing, but they just kept watching anyway.

"Okay," Pique whispered. "One of two things are going to happen. Mytho will either propose or…"

"Kill her!" Lilliae called to get a sudden hand over her mouth.

"Or, he'll break up with her. Let's watch," she said and got comfortable.

As they sat there, the two love birds began to serenade each other with a sappy love ballad. Mytho started first cause we all know what a romantic he is.

**You were in my dreams.**

**Always in my dreams.**

**That was long before I ever saw you standing there.**

(Rue)

**When I felt afraid**

**Of the choice I made **

**I would close my eyes**

**And hope my dreams would comfort me**

(Both)

**But now I'm free**

**Who needs to dream when there is you?**

**Who needs a heaven to look forward to?**

**For my whole life through**

**Who needs to dream?**

**You're my dream come true.**

They sat there, watching the two for several minutes when Duck sighed and started to walk away. Pique and Lilliae rushed after her and stopped her.

"Whoa, where do you think you're going?" Pique asked.

"Home. This is pointless," Duck sighed. "Just because they are in a park doesn't mean anything is going to happen. I'm cold and tired and I want to get home."

Lilliae suddenly noticed the necklace that Duck had put on and she grabbed it, pulling the red head forward.

"Ooh, this is super pretty. Where did you get it?" she asked.

"Uh…Fakir…"

"You ran into Fakir? Might as well say your prayers now," Pique said. "That guy may be hot as all get out, but he is the meanest person you will ever meet. How did you even get him to give that to you?"

"I…I used to know him," Duck stuttered.

"Oh, like when? Were you two cute little toddlers?" Lilliae asked, hugging Duck a bit too hard.

"I knew him about ten years ago, but I had to leave," she said and pushed away. "I don't understand what happened. Why did he suddenly push me away? What made him so mean? I mean, I understand he's mad that I just left without telling him, but…he didn't have to yell at me."

Duck started to cry and Lilliae cuddled her.

Pique looked at her sadly and said, "I guess you don't know about his parents then."

"Huh? His parents? They were really nice. I can remember when his mom…"

Pique and Lilliae sang bluntly;

**They're dead!**

**Dead!**

**Very, very dead!**

Duck's heart skipped.

"They…they're what?"

Lilliae continued with her chanting of the horrible news as Pique tried to explain without getting too distracted.

"House fire. They were both trapped inside and Fakir was at school so he was the only survivor," Pique explained. "Losing your parents when you're like ten must be really hard. I can understand why he doesn't like people, not to mention his grandfather is a real creep."

Lilliae stopped her chanting and squealed into Duck's face, "Yeah, he's like one of those old guys you'd expect to stand outside your house and peep through the window. I think my great grandpa was like that. I kinda wanna do that too."

"I had no idea," Duck breathed. "If he had just told me then…I have to talk to him. Can you help me find him tomorrow? I really want to make amends with him. It's the least I can do."

"Sure, why not? We've got nothing else to do," Pique shrugged. "Come on. Let's go watch people get mugged."

"Uh…" Duck stopped.

Pique and Lilliae turned and laughed. "Just kidding. We're gonna take you home, okay?"

Duck sighed and followed, hoping she could be friends with Fakir again.

* * *

So much fun, right? Aren't you just having a blast?

Songs:

I found a Friend in You from Pufnstuf.

Just give me a Reason by Pink.

Cherish from the Partridge Family.

Playing with the Big Boys from Prince of Egypt.

Who needs to Dream by Barry Manilow.

Marry the Mole from Don Bluth's Thumbelina.

Man, a lot of songs in this one, huh? Well, there's still more to come. Thanks for sticking through this insanity for this long.


	4. That's not Weird

Chapter 4

THAT'S NOT WEIRD.

Fakir didn't wake up until the next morning. He groaned and shook his head as he struggled to a sitting position. It took several minutes for him to see clearly again and he fumbled to stand up. He went over to the mirror, running his hand through his hair, and he looked carefully at the strange welt.

He flinched again as he touched it and he took a deep breath as his head started spinning again. The welt in question was red and sore, not to mention a strange black dot that was in the middle of it, but he didn't really think twice about it.

He changed his shirt, grabbed his backpack and headed out for school. He glanced at Drosselmeyer as he left and a flash of…something flickered behind his eyes. He cringed and tried to shake it off when the old man started to chuckle.

"Well, I see you're finally up. It's about time. You missed dinner," he said and glared at the boy.

"I wouldn't have missed it if you hadn't…punched me or whatever you did," Fakir said and opened the door. "You really have a problem. Maybe you should go check yourself into an insane asylum. Causing people pain for the heck of it…you're sick."

"Now you know where you get it," Drosselmeyer snickered and Fakir slammed the door on his way out.

**Don't disrespect me little man!**

**Don't you derogate or deride.**

**You're in my world now**

**Not your world **

**And I've got friends on the other side.**

"This is definitely going to get interesting."

* * *

Fakir had to stop just outside the door because of a sudden dizzy spell, but he made himself continue to school. Drosselmeyer peeked out the window and watched Fakir. He really was a creep.

The boy made his way through the reeds and stumbled when he got another flash of something through his mind. He held his head and stopped, gasping for air. He looked up at the lake and could have sworn he saw someone walking on the water but the image dissipated too quickly.

He got his balance back and he slowly continued on his way. He got to school not too long after but he didn't even stop when Mytho waved him down. The boy was so confused by his friend's action that he ran after him.

"Hey, you okay?" he asked, looking carefully at his face.

"Yeah…I'm fine," Fakir forced out.

He got to his locker and leaned against it to catch his breath. Mytho wasn't fooled.

"Dude, you don't look too good. Seriously, what happened? You look sick," he said and Fakir slapped his hand off his shoulder. "Is…is it happening again?"

"I'm fine," he growled and forced his locker open. "I'm just…tired."

"Um…if you say so," Mytho said uncertainly. "Look, I'm going to go find Rue. If you want to talk, text me, okay?"

"I doubt that will be necessary," Fakir muttered and his eyes almost closed.

"I'll…see you later," Mytho said and walked away, not sure if it was the right thing to do.

Once Mytho was gone, Fakir gasped for air. He stared into his locker, not seeing a thing and his hair became matted to his face from the sweat that dripped from his brow. He was trying very hard to calm himself, but it didn't seem to work.

Duck walked up to her locker, nervous to talk to Fakir, and she was pushed forward by her two friends. They encouraged her to go and she bit her lip. She slowly made her way up to him and she was about to tap his shoulder when his body shuddered and she gasped.

"Fakir? Are…are you alright?" she asked, moving closer to see if he needed help. "What's wrong? Are you…"

"I'm fine," he said and grasped his neck. The welt was pulsing again and he slammed his locker before saying, "I'm…fine…"

He was about to walk away when he fell against the lockers, gasping for air again. Duck was so scared by what was happening, her hands started shaking as she felt his forehead.

"Fakir, tell me what's wrong," she said, her hand resting on his heaving chest.

"I…I can't breathe," he said, staring at her, but seeing through her. "I…I can't…"

By now, Pique and Lilliae had moved closer and they were staring in awe at what was going on. Fakir placed his hand on Duck's shoulder, and nearly collapsed. It took all of Duck's strength to hold him up.

"Go find Mytho!" she said frantically. "Please, he can help."

Fakir saw a flash of something else again and he sank to the ground, holding his head. This time the image was a bit longer and he actually made out a form. It didn't make sense though. It was the form of a girl dancing.

Duck tried to talk to him to calm him down, but it didn't seem to help. He gasped and groaned from the pain and Duck was getting very worried. She had never seen anything like this happen before and she didn't know what to do. She looked carefully at his sweating face, his eyes closed tightly and his jaw clenched, and noticed the strange welt. The black dot in the middle had grown a small amount and it looked like it was spreading through his veins.

_"What is this? Where did this come from?"_ she thought as felt her heart speed up. _"This isn't normal."_

**I don't know if you can hear me**

**Or if you'd even care.**

**I don't know if you should listen**

**To my simple prayer.**

**I know you're mad at me**

**And I shouldn't speak to you**

**Still I see your face and wonder,**

**Why's this happened to you?**

By now, Pique had dragged Mytho to their spot and his eyes went wide. He rushed over to his friend's side and mumbled to himself

"Oh boy. This is worse than before," he muttered.

Duck looked up at him and asked, "What do you mean? Does this happen often?"

"Usually when he's under serious stress, but I've never seen it this bad before," he said and tried to move him. "Come on, we need to get you home right now."

"How do you stop it?" Duck asked.

"He has this…red thing," Mytho struggled. "It's like a necklace he got a long time ago. For some reason it calms him down, but I don't know if I'll have time to get it when he's this bad."

"The necklace?" Duck whispered and pulled the gem from her shirt. "You mean this, right?"

Mytho stared at it and asked, "Where did you get that?"

"I'll tell you later," she said and took the necklace off. "I just hope it works like you said."

Duck placed the gem around Fakir's neck and almost instantly he stopped cringing and he sank back to the ground, grasping his chest. He looked down at the necklace then up at the worried eyes of Duck.

He took a few more shallow breathes before asking, "What…what happened…to me?"

"We were hoping you could tell us," Mytho said, kneeling next to him. "I was afraid you were a goner this time. Dude, how did it get so bad all of a sudden?"

"I…I don't know," he said and grabbed his neck again. "Agh… Maybe this weird bump has something to do with it. My grandfather did something last night, but I have no idea what it is."

"Let me see," Mytho said and took a look at the bump. "Weird, it just looks like a mosquito bite to me. It can't be that serious."

Fakir stared at his friend in awe. How could he not see the huge red welt?

Duck could see it, but telling the others might be a bad idea. She didn't know what to do. She was too scared to tell him and since the others couldn't see it, they would think she was insane.

"I…I have to get to class," she said and ran off, her heart pounding.

Fakir looked after her, not sure why she ran off like that or if he actually heard her sing, but he let Mytho help him up anyway. Duck ran around the corner and leaned against the wall, holding her arms. She stared at the ground.

"How did he get that?" she whispered to herself. "No one can possibly have that…not here. Something is very wrong."

She looked around the nearly empty halls and quickly rushed off to her next class knowing she would have to check into Fakir's injury that night.

* * *

Duck ran home from school. She wanted to be ready for the night when it came so she could easily get information. She had asked Pique and Lilliae for Fakir's address so she could check on him and finally, after some teasing, they gave it to her. She dropped her backpack, rushed to her computer and typed in the address. She watched as the screen zoomed in on his house and she studied the route thoroughly.

"Duck! Dinner's ready!" her mom called from downstairs.

"I'll be down in a sec, mom!" she called back.

She closed out of the map and ran downstairs; passing the large bay window that looked out at the small lake. She sat down and smiled at her dad, who was reading a newspaper. He had short graying hair and a solemn expression on his face. Her mom, a very lovely lady, had long almost black hair that she pulled back with a purple bow. She had a simple loving expression on her thin lips and she happily placed a plate of food before Duck.

"So, how was school today?" her mom asked as she sat down.

"It was okay. I'm still trying to fit in, but I think I'm going to be able to friends with Fakir again," she said happily. "But…he might be sick."

"What do you mean, dear?" her father asked.

"Well, he had this big bump on his neck and it had some sort of black stuff spreading from the center. It looked like that one poison from…our other house, but I'm not sure," she said and stuffed some green beans in her mouth. "I'm going to check it out later. I just hope I'm wrong."

"Duck, you know you can't be out after dark," her mother said. "We've discussed it. You can't be seen…"

"I know, but I have to know. If it is that poison then Fakir's in a lot of danger," she explained. "I don't want him to die if I can stop it. I've wanted to see him again so badly and I don't want to lose him before I can be friends with him again. You've got to understand."

Her parents looked from the red head to each other sadly. They understood exactly how much she missed the boy and if he really was poisoned then…

"I'm sorry, Duck, bit it's too dangerous. You can ask him tomorrow, but tonight…" her father said.

"I have to check tonight," she pouted. "If it really is the poison that I think it is, he won't have much time. I have to go tonight…when it's easier for me to not be noticed."

Her parents looked at each other and finally her father sighed and put the newspaper down. He leaned into the table, staring at the hopeful eyes of his daughter, he slowly shook his head yes.

"Alright, but not for too long. As soon as you get what you're looking for, get to the lake so we can watch you. I hope as much as you do that the boy doesn't have that poison in his veins. He's a good kid."

"Oh, thank you so much dad!" Duck cried happily.

Her mom walked up behind him and said, "I agree with him, but you need to finish your food before you go. It'll be a long night."

"Alright! Thanks guys," she said and stuffed the rest of her food into her mouth as fast as she could.

* * *

Kinda of a downer, huh? Not many songs this time, but I really couldn't do much in the way of...songs that fit the situation.

Songs:

Friends on the other Side from The Princess and the Frog.

God help the Outcasts from The Hunchback of Notre Dame.

Don't worry, more is to come. Just keep having fun, I know I am. :)


	5. A Sweet Connection

Chapter 5

A SWEET CONNECTION

Duck ran past the lake to find Fakir's house. She waited in the bushes across the street until the sun went down. She watched as the bright orb disappeared behind the trees and felt the incredible warmth surround her. She wasn't scared, not like she used to be, and she closed her eyes, waiting for the white light to fade. When she opened her eyes, she had a small yellow, feathered body with little webbed feet. She sighed with sadness at the fact she was now a small bird, but she knew it was the only way she could truly see what had happened to Fakir.

She popped her head out of the bushes and crossed the empty street, half singing half mumbling;

**Better run,**

**Better hide,**

**Gotta keep me outta sight,**

**Be careful duckling.**

She squeezed through a small hole in the fence and headed to the back yard, his window being the only illuminated one. She looked up at the window and flapped her wings, perching on the branch of a tree nearby. She sat there, peaking into his slightly open window and she waited.

At that moment, the boy in question wasn't there. His room was empty, but not for long. An old man, someone who seemed familiar but not, walked in slowly and started to look around the room. He moved books, lifted clothes, shuffled through the closet and even lifted the pillow. Duck tilted her head in question.

_What's that man doing? What could he possibly be looking for?_

She watched for a few more minutes as the man looked around the room, getting angrier and angrier, when he suddenly looked out the window at her. She quacked quietly and nearly fell from the branch only to realize, he was looking past her. He didn't even see her. She sighed with relief and climbed back onto the branch, making sure to hide herself a bit better.

In the next moment she saw Fakir come in, freezing when he saw the man in his room. His calm eyes changing instantly to distaste. He had a towel around his neck because he had just taken a shower and he had only put his pants back on. Duck couldn't help but look away shyly. She still didn't feel comfortable looking at a boy when he's not fully dressed, but when he started yelling at the old man, she looked back in shock.

"What the hell?" he growled. "What are you doing in my room?"

"Where is it? I know you have it," Drosselmeyer yelled back.

He grabbed Fakir's wrist again and twisted it behind his back and held Fakir at bay. The man's speed surprised Duck and she gasped when Fakir couldn't get out of his grip. She couldn't believe he was stronger than Fakir. It seemed impossible, especially at his age.

Fakir groaned, but he never stopped glaring at the old man.

"Tell me where it is, or I'll break your arm," Drosselmeyer snarled.

"What are you talking about? Where's what?" Fakir struggled to ask.

"You know exactly what it is. You've been using it to reverse the effects of the… It doesn't matter," he said and pulled up on his arm. "You've been using it and I want it!"

"I don't know what you're talking about, agh!" Fakir cringed and closed his eyes. He shook his head violently and started gasping for air. "Let go. I don't…have this…thing."

Drosselmeyer looked the boy up and down dubiously and finally released him to let him fall to his knees and rub his wrist. Fakir didn't even look up at the man because of the pain that pulsed through his head and neck and Drosselmeyer just smirked and walked away.

"You are so useless," he grumbled and slammed the door.

Fakir shook his head once more and slowly stood up. He looked at the door, almost expecting it to open again, and when it didn't, he reached into his pocket and pulled out the necklace, the pulsing instantly reducing.

He rubbed the back of his head, exhausted from what just happened and the excitement of the morning, and walked over to his bed. He sat there for a while, looking down at the necklace and thinking back to Duck.

"Why did she come back?" he whispered to himself. "Why did she even leave? Ugh, nothing makes sense anymore."

He fell back on his bed and put his arm over his eyes. His mind raced with questions, but none made him feel better. He was confused, sure, but actually going to someone to ask for help was the last thing he would ever want to do.

He lay there, thinking, and he started to mutter a sad, but very honest song.

**Like every tree **

**Stands on its own,**

**Reaching for the sky**

**I stand alone**

**I'll share my world with no one else**

**All by myself**

**I stand alone.**

_Oh, Fakir. You don't have to be alone._ Duck thought as she watched him.

He kept the necklace in his hand, but he let his mind wander, oblivious to the small bird watching him. The bird in question hopped closer to the window and stood silently on the windowsill trying very hard to see his welt better, but his hand was in the way.

She had to keep her eyes on his neck so she didn't accidentally embarrass herself. She knew he was thin, but the way he was laying didn't only accentuate that, but also the muscles on his arms and chest and the…scare. She let her eyes wander to the strange scare and she felt her heart skip a beat.

_What happened to him? Where did that come from?_ She asked herself.

Eventually, after several minutes, she realized he had fallen asleep and she slipped through the window and onto his bed. She quietly waddled to his head and carefully maneuvered around his hand to see the welt. She finally got a good look and even brushed her wing against it. She finally realized she was sadly correct in her assumption and she brushed his cheek in pity.

_I'm so sorry,_ she thought. _If only I could tell you…_

Suddenly he groaned and in the next instant, she was staring at his deep green eyes. She quacked in surprise and fear and fumbled to get off the bed and to the window only to fall. Fakir sat up, rubbing the bridge of his nose and he watched the small bird land upside down on the ground.

He looked at it and asked, "What is a duck doing in here?"

She stared up at him as he squatted next to her to look at her and her cheeks flared. For the first time she had seen him, he didn't look angry at something. His green eyes looked once again like the little boy she used to remember and she couldn't bring herself to move.

"How did you get in here?" he asked, picking her up and placing her back on his bed. "You sure are a klutz. You're lost, aren't you?"

"Quack," she said, pretending not to understand him.

"Well…join the club," he muttered and opened his window a bit further. "You should get back to the lake, bird. If my grandfather saw you…he'd probably make you dinner. Go on, get out of here."

But Duck didn't move. She watched him, pity filling her eyes, and he just scratched his head in annoyance…or possibly sadness. He sure didn't live a very happy life, not with those strange attacks or his grandfather threatening to break his arm. She really didn't want to leave him just yet and she plopped down on his pillow.

"You can't stay here, dumb bird," he grumbled as he sat back on the bed, no real effort in trying to get the bird out. "You don't even know what I'm saying."

"Quack!" she said happily at him and he looked back, a bit surprised.

"You just made yourself at home, didn't you?" he asked and smirked. "You moron bird."

She quacked one more time proudly when he suddenly cringed and gripped his head. She gasped and flapped over to him. He slid off his bed as he ground his teeth in agony and Duck could see the black stuff in the welt spreading even more. She quacked frantically and she looked around for something else she could use to help when she noticed he had dropped the necklace again.

She jumped from the bed and grabbed it, quickly running clumsily back to him and placing it on his knee. He painfully opened his eyes and shakily grabbed the necklace, instantly letting out a sudden breath and letting his head fall back on the bed.

He breathed deeply for a few seconds and softly asked himself, "Why does it just keep getting worse?" He looked down at the small bird and said, "You…you knew to get me the necklace. How?"

"Quack?" she asked, acting like she didn't understand.

"What am I saying? You're a bird. You don't understand me," he said and pulled himself back on the bed. "This has been one helluva day. Go on, bird. You need to go. The window is right there."

Duck looked at the window and back to him. She couldn't leave him. She hopped up on his lap and got comfortable. She snuffled into a sleeping position and, to her surprise, he didn't push her away. In fact, she could have sworn he chuckled.

He patted her head and whispered, "Dumb bird."

She looked up at him and his soft eyes and felt her heart skip. She snuggled against his stomach and sang a song to herself.

**When I look at you,**

**He is touching me.**

**I would reach for him, **

**But who can hold a memory?**

**And love isn't everything.**

**That moonlight on the bed will melt away,**

**Someday.**

**Oh, you were once that someone**

**Who I followed like a star.**

**Then suddenly you changed**

**And now I don't know who you are.**

**Or could it be**

**That I never really knew you from the start?**

**Did I create a dream?**

**Was he a fantasy?**

**Even a memory is paradise **

**For all the fools like me.**

**Now, remembering is all that I can do,**

**Because, I missed him so.**

**When I look at you.**

It wasn't exactly happy, but it was what Duck was feeling. She could see her friend when she looked at him and yet…it wasn't him. She wanted so bad to have the old Fakir back, but she was afraid it was too late, but…she wasn't going to give up hope just yet.

* * *

Awe...I'm such a freaking sap. I need a new life. Anyway, stuff's happening so...yeah.

Songs:

Theme to Sigmund the Sea Monster from Sigmund the Sea Monster.

Stand Alone from Quest for Camelot.

When I look at You from Scarlet Pimpernel.

Tell me what you guys think and don't be shy about leaving suggestions. Right about now, I'm all ears.


	6. Why So Mean?

Thanks guys so much for the reviews. You guys are so cool and don't worry, I'll explain everything...eventually. Anyway, I hope it has a bit more of a "romantic" feel to it. This is kind of a different story for me. If it doesn't feel that way then I suck.

I hope you guys are liking it so far. There's WAY more to come, but hopefully it won't be as long as my other story. I'm already past 40 chapters. I can't believe that it's that long.

So, have fun with...this. I literally spent a good five minutes trying to figure out what to call this chap, but here it is. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 6

WHY SO MEAN?

At about midnight, Duck woke up to find herself still sleeping next to Fakir. By now, he had fallen onto his pillow and was fast asleep. She was happy he was actually resting now and even did her best to pull the blankets on him…but that didn't work too well. What do you want from a six ounce bird? She wasn't very big or strong and not to mention he was half laying on his sheets.

She was still very worried about him, but she knew she had to get back to the lake before he woke up. She couldn't be seen as a girl, not now. If he were to wake up when she changed then she would be not only embarrassed but also in a heap of trouble.

She half hopped, half flew to the window and took one last look at the exhausted boy before flying off. She landed on the lake with ease and floated there as she thought.

_So, it was what I thought. Poor Fakir. Why did this have to happen to him? And why is his grandfather so mean to him? It's not fair. He didn't deserve any of this._

She stared up at the sky and sighed softly.

_I wish it could be the way it was when we were kids. I…I just want to tell him, but… he could never understand._

She floated into the nearest reeds and curled up again to sleep. She had till dawn. It sucked that not only did she leave, but was also cursed to be a duck every night…as long as she lived anywhere other than her kingdom. That wasn't even the worst part. She couldn't tell Fakir and it broke her heart to see him so…tortured. A single tear fell from her eyes and she let the pity and sadness drift her to sleep once again.

* * *

The next morning.

Fakir woke up slowly, not quite awake yet, but he seemed to notice a certain feathered bird was absent and he rubbed his head.

"Was there really…a duck in here?" he muttered.

He shook the fatigue from his head and stood up, sliding into a new shirt to get ready for school. He grabbed his backpack and noticed a small yellow feather nestled into the zipper. He picked it up and smirked.

"That dumb bird," he said and put the feather in his pocket.

As he did so, he realized his necklace wasn't there. He looked back at the bed and saw the gold chain sticking out from under the pillow. He quickly grabbed it, put it around his neck and placed the red stone under his shirt. He then headed downstairs and groaned just before opening the door as his grandfather walked up behind him and chuckled.

"So…do you still not know what I'm talking about, boy?" he asked, his hands behind his back.

Fakir cursed under his breath and said, "Do you have to start this again? I'm going to be late for school if you do…whatever you did last night."

"You are such a fool," the old man said as he glared after the boy.

Fakir opened the door and slammed it without even looking at the old man. He didn't want to deal with him at that point and so he just walked away, grumbling to himself the whole way.

As he walked, his muttering turned into a soft murmur of a song, slow and soft, just like the way he was walking.

**If I could I would be**

**A balloon that a little kid let go**

**Floating through the sky**

**Flying free.**

**If I could.**

**If I could I would be**

**Old and wise knowing all there is to know**

**And I'd answer right**

**Every…time.**

**If I could**

He got to the section of reeds where he passed the lake and noticed a certain red head sleeping on the bank. He cocked an eyebrow and went over to see what she was doing.

He lightly kicked her wrist and said, "Wake up, moron."

She mumbled to herself as she slowly woke up and when she saw Fakir standing over her, she let out an accidental quack. She quickly covered her mouth and looked up at him.

"What is wrong with you? Why are you sleeping by the lake?" he asked and looked her up and down. "Don't tell me you were actually out here all night."

"No," she said and quickly stood up. "I…I just got up early to…feed the…ducks and I must have…fallen asleep. Why? Did I bother you?"

"Uh…no, but people might think you're homeless if you keep doing that," he said and turned to walk away. "If I were you, I'd change before going to school covered in mud."

She looked down at her outfit and quacked a second time, once again covering her mouth. She ran out of the reeds and to her house only to stop before getting too far and looking back at Fakir. He hadn't looked back at all the entire time, but she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. He must have had another unhappy encounter with his grandfather or he wouldn't have been so negative…right?

She leaned against a tree and started her own song.

**Cheer up, Fakir.**

**Give me a smile.**

**What happened to that smile I used to know?**

**Don't you know that grin**

**Has always been **

**My sunshine,**

**Let that sunshine show.**

**Come on, Fakir.**

**No need to frown.**

**Deep down you know this isn't who you are.**

**When the days get dark,**

**Never shy away**

**Or run too far.**

She sighed once more to her old friend and held her heart. It was really heart breaking to see him push everyone and everything away, but she knew she couldn't force him to change, only hope he could see who he has become and want to change on his own.

As Duck rushed home, Fakir made his way to school, going directly to his locker to find Mytho waiting for him there. He rolled his eyes and opened the metal door to get his books.

"Hey, Fakir, did you know that Duck saved your life yesterday?" he asked happily.

"And what does that mean?" Fakir asked, not looking at the white haired boy.

"Well, she had your necklace…for some reason and she gave it back to you," he said. "You know, you should thank her…unless she stole your necklace thing."

"She didn't steal it and she probably didn't save my life," he said and closed his locker. "I doubt my life is in any danger. It was just that…thing that happens every now and then."

"Sure," he scoffed. "But I've never seen it that bad. Most the time it just makes you stop to catch your breath. Yesterday, it looked like you were having a freaking heart attack plus a seizure. You aren't fooling anyone here. You were scared, weren't you?"

"Why are you asking me about it? It happened yesterday. It's over," he said and started to walk away.

"It just seems pretty dumb to not admit you were scared…"

"Dumb? You want to know what's dumb?" Fakir said and looked back at the boy. "You're antics and…that duck that was in my room last night. I still have no idea why it was there."

"A duck was in you room? Say what?" Mytho asked and rushed up to him. "Okay, spill. What are you talking about? What duck?"

"I don't know. It was just a duck and…it was in my room," he said. "I tried to get it to leave, but it just curled up on my lap and fell asleep. It didn't make any sense. That's probably the first time I've ever seen an animal so cool with being around people."

"Maybe it was domesticated," Mytho shrugged. "It could happen."

"Whatever you say, moron," Fakir muttered and opened his first classroom's door. "Well, I'm gonna go to class since I'm here. Go…find Rue or something. I just want to think."

"Alright. I'll see you in second. Bye."

He hit Fakir's shoulder as he walked away and Fakir just rolled his eyes and sighed. The white haired boy went to find his girlfriend and surprised her at her locker. He came up behind her and put his hands over her eyes, asking her to guess who it was. She laughed and turned around to face him, a smile spreading across her thin lips.

"Mytho, you are always such a joker," she giggled. "I don't know why I put up with you."

"Because you love me," he smiled and pulled her closer, making her gasp.

"Mytho, do you think now is a good time for your antics?" she asked, fiddling with his shirt collar.

"It's as good a time as any, wouldn't you say?" he asked with a wide grin.

He dipped her and kissed her gently on her lips, her hands moving up to his neck with the full intention of returning such a gesture of love. He lifted her back up and smiled at her blushing face.

"Well…you sure are full of surprises," she teased. "You should know better than to do that. You know how I feel about too much advertising."

"What advertising? I'm just loving my girl."

She then pushed away and turned to her locker, a sudden look of melancholy on her face. Mytho was confused.

"What's wrong? Did I say something?"

"Not exactly," she whispered softly only making Mytho more confused.

"Come on, you know you can tell me anything," he said, taking her hand.

"Please don't hate me for what I have to say," she said, her eyes pleading.

"Of course not. I could never hate you," he said.

She took a deep breath and began. "Mytho, I'm worried about us. Sometimes I feel like you're drifting away from me and it scares me. Why do you enjoy taunting me with the possibility that…you don't truly love me?"

She started to tear up and Mytho took her hand within both of his and she started a soft melody.

**There's such a strange love**

**Deep in your eyes**

**A sort of pale jewel**

**Open and closed within your eyes**

**I'd place the sky within your eyes.**

(Mytho)

**There's such a fooled heart**

**Beating so fast in search of new dreams**

**A love that will last within your heart**

**I'll place the moon within your heart.**

(Rue)

**As the pain sweeps through**

**Makes no sense for you.**

**Every thrill has come**

**Wasn't too much fun at all.**

(Mytho)

**But I'll be there for you-oo-oo**

(Both)

**As the world falls down.**

**Falling.**

**(As the world) is falling down.**

**Falling in love.**

Mytho smiled at her with reassurance that he'd never leave her, but something deep down in her heart, feared it wasn't true. However, she smiled back and accepted his love although she was scared it wasn't his true love.

* * *

Now, back to Fakir. Things far less sappy are happening. Let's go take a look.

Fakir walked into class and sat down, opening the class book and reading through it. By this time in the year, he had actually already read the entire thing, but he was bored and bored people usually do crazy things.

Soon, class started and he felt a strange urge to pull out the feather in his pocket. He did so and he studied it. He didn't know what made it seem so fascinating, but it kept his interest better than his class did and he felt a small twinge on the side of his mouth; a small, almost unnoticeable smile wanted to appear.

He moved the feather closer to his body, not sure why, when the necklace started to glow and the feather disappeared into gold dust. He nearly freaked out. Luckily he was in the back of the room and no one saw the feather disappear, but they did turn to see why Fakir had jumped and scratched his chair against the floor.

His teacher looked at him from the board and asked, "Fakir? Is something wrong?"

"Uh…huh?" he said and got his normal persona back. "Nothing's wrong. I'm fine, just bored."

He leaned his head on his hand and looked away, causing the teacher to shrug and turn back to the board. But everything was not alright. What had just happened? Why did that feather disappear into…gold dust? Slowly, making sure no one was watching, he lifted the necklace from his shirt and looked down at it. He only saw his reflection. That wasn't anything new, but all of a sudden, he had a piercing pain in his head and he clutched his skull.

He tried to stay as quiet as possible, but the strange image he saw of a ghastly black shadow caused him to call out, in pain and surprise. The students started to murmur as they all stood up and the teacher rushed over to him.

"Fakir? Are you alright? What's going on?" he asked, trying to pry fakir's fingers from his head. All he could do was gasp in response and the teacher yelled, "Quick, call the office. We need to get Fakir to the nurse's…"

"No…" Fakir struggled. "I'll…I'll be fine. I'll…be fine."

"I still think you should go to the office," he said.

"It doesn't last very long," Fakir said and slowly the pain subsided. He lowered his shaking hands and muttered, "I'm fine now. You can…go away now."

"Does this happen often?"

Fakir ignored the question and looked back out the window, his body shuddering one last time. What did he just see? Was it a ghost? Some…monster? That seemed highly unlikely, but at this point, just about anything was possible. Of course, unbeknownst to him, the black poison was spreading again and he rubbed his neck one last time before the bell rang.

He picked up his backpack and left without a single word to the teacher. He really didn't want the teacher to get involved with something that he didn't have any control over and he just ignored the older man's look of concern. He walked out into the hallway and soon he ran into Duck who was having a difficult time carrying her books.

He raised an eyebrow. That scene seemed almost familiar. It actually reminded him a bit of the bird that had been in his room the night before, but he blew off the possibility and kept watching Duck until she just flat out tripped. He books sprawled all across the floor and not one person gave her a second glance to help her. It didn't help that people kept kicking her books as she tried to pick them up, but the school pranksters – not Pique and Lilliae – would push the poor girl and purposely knock the books back out of her hand.

Fakir was now officially pissed. He may be a jerk to people, but he never tormented them and so he walked over to one of the pranksters holding her books and ripped it out of his hand. The boy's eyes grew wide in terror and he ran off without even a warning. The others saw this and followed. They had run into Fakir far too many times and they didn't want to get in his way again.

Duck watched them run off, her jaw hanging slack, as Fakir handed her book back. She took it back and looked away, embarrassed.

"Um…thanks," she whispered, brushing a strand of hair away.

"You really are a klutz," he said and picked up another of her books. "Why didn't you do anything when those idiots started messing with you? They aren't that hard to scare."

"I…I'm a coward," she said and bit her lip. "You know that. I haven't really changed since you last saw me."

He looked her over and he noticed she was right. She really hadn't changed much. She was just taller and a bit more…endowed shall we say, but that was it. He shook any of those thoughts of the past from his mind and grabbed her arm, forcing her to her feet.

"What are you even doing with all those books? That's what a locker is for," he said.

"I don't have time to get to my locker and then to class in time to get my books so I just carry them around," she said.

"You are such an idiot," he grumbled. "The reason we have ten minutes for passing is because people need to get to their locker and to class and some classes are further than others. Use that brain I know you must have. At least I hope you have one."

"Fakir…" Duck said, her voice filled with melancholy. "What happened to us?"

He paused as he thought. He really didn't know what to say, but he just had to say something so she'd leave him alone about it. However, as he tried to think of something to say, she began to sing.

**No one can blame you**

**For walking away,**

**But too much rejection…**

**No love injection.**

(Fakir, stubbornly)

**Life can be easy,**

**But it's not always swell.**

**Don't tell me truth hurts, little girl,**

**Cuz it hurts like hell.**

(Duck)

**But if you just look around**

**You'll find someone true.**

**Please, just look around,**

**There's a land serene,**

**A crystal moon.**

(Abruptly, Fakir)

**It's "only" forever,**

**"Not long at all"**

(Duck)

**You're lost and lonely**

(Fakir)

**You don't look around.**

**Just…look around.**

He shook his head at the foolishness Duck was telling him and he sighed. "You want to know what happened?" He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I grew up. Maybe you should try it. Now get to class."

He turned on his heal and walked away without another word. Duck stood there and stared after him, her heart feeling heavy and a tear wanting to form in her eye.

"Fakir…"

* * *

Yup, that just happened.

Songs:

If I could from Pufnstuf.

Cheer up, Charlie from Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory.

As the World Falls Down from Labyrinth.

Underground from Labyrinth.

I need variety!


	7. Unexpected Discovery

Chapter 7

UNEXPECTED DISCOVERY

That night, Duck decided to go see Fakir again, as a duck of course. She wanted to see him as his true self again. It made her feel so happy when he didn't try to be someone he wasn't or think like everyone was out to get him and she flew up to his window to see him sitting in his chair with his ear buds in. He was staring off into space as he sat there and she smiled a little. At least he was relaxed. So far, he seemed relatively happy or just comfortable.

She pecked at the window softly until he looked over at her and he pulled one ear bud out as he looked at her, clearly confused. He cautiously walked over and opened the window, not really sure why.

"What are you doing back here?" he asked the small bird.

"Quack!" she said happily and flew past him and onto his bed.

He watched her, speechless, and sat down next to her.

"Sure, make yourself at home," he muttered and leaned on his knees. She tilted her head and nudged his elbow. "What? I should be the one to ask you what's wrong. A duck willingly flying into someone's room while they're in it? That's got strangeness written all over it."

Duck didn't understand what he was actually talking about because she had never met a bird who didn't like her, but she didn't mind. If he was going to be his true self with her, then let him make comments about the weirdness of birds.

She squirmed through his arms and hopped up on his lap again. He looked down at her, still surprised by her actions, and she beamed up at him.

"You really are a weird bird," he said and sighed. "Bet you have an easy life. Mine is just hell in a hand-basket."

_Oh, Fakir. My life isn't as easy as you think._

She rubbed her head against his body as a sigh of comfort and he chuckled again.

"Dumb bird," he muttered and looked down at her.

She quacked softly and looked up at him, their eyes connecting and for some reason, to Fakir, her eyes looked familiar. The way the blue orbs shown with joy and hope made him feel like this duck was…someone he knew, but she was a bird. How could she be a SOMEONE? It didn't make sense.

For some reason, however, it sparked a memory and he got lost in his thoughts of the past.

* * *

Duck and Fakir were playing in his room with some of his action figures. Duck was making the only girl figure fly around the room and Fakir was chasing her with two of the other ones. Duck giggled as Fakir tried to catch up to her "superhero" and they played like this for what seemed like forever. They finally wore themselves out and Fakir plopped down on the ground, leaning back on his hands to catch his breath.

"Fakir," Duck whined. "Don't stop. We still need to defeat big mean evil Bird-man. Come one."

"I'm tired," he said. "Maybe after a break, okay?"

"Awe," she said and plopped down next to him. "You're no fun sometimes."

"I know," he said and grinned at her. "But you got to defeat Bird-man yesterday so…I'm gonna take nap before I win this time."

He fell back on the ground, his arms spread out, and Duck sat quietly for a few seconds. She looked at him, hoping he was just fooling, but he had closed his eyes and was "snoring". She crawled over to him and poked him. He didn't move. She poked his cheek, but he still didn't move and she tried again in different places. She finally poked his side and he squirmed away, laughing in surprise.

"No! Don't poke me there," he said, holding his side.

"Why?"

"I'm ticklish…oh, no," he said and his eyes went wide. "No! I shouldn't have said that. Duck! Don't you dare!"

She grinned and pounced at him. She started tickling him and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried to get her off, but he was laughing too hard. He tried to hold her back, but her small hands wriggled from his grasp far too easily. He was trapped. It took everything he had to finally flip her over and hold her hands at bay.

He panted, a grin on his face, and he said, "That…wasn't…fair."

"Yes it was," she giggled and tried to wiggle away.

"You just don't know when to stop," he said and she laughed.

"Sure I do. Just let me go and I'll show you."

He looked at her and, for some dumb reason, he actually let her go. He sat back a little and watched her sit up. She fixed her shirt a little and suddenly pounced at Fakir again. He called out in surprise and fell back again.

This time, however, she didn't tickle him, she just pinned him. Her long red braid fell over her shoulder and smacked him in the face and he groaned.

"Hey! What are you doing? Get off," he said.

"I win," she smiled.

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I'll beat Bird-man, not you, okay?" she asked.

"Fine, just get off," he said and pushed her away. He sat up and she quickly hugged him. "Hey…"

"Thanks," she said. "I don't want Bird-man to win."

He looked down at her and how suddenly her face became solemn and wrapped his arm around her.

"Of course he won't win. I'm on your team," he said and she smiled up at him.

"Thanks, Fakir. You're the best," she said and snuggled against him again, having no intention of letting go.

* * *

Fakir looked back down at the bird on his lap and suddenly got depressed. That memory only made him wish Duck had never left. She was sneaky and used that little smile of hers to get what she wanted, but she was always happy and so was he. If only his parents hadn't…died, maybe he would have turned out differently. And maybe if Duck hadn't left the way she did, he wouldn't be so mad at her.

He carefully picked the bird up and placed her on his pillow. He walked over to his desk and stared at the notebook that rested on it. He put his ear buds in once more and started working on his homework. He just wanted to get his mind off of everything that was happening around him.

Duck waddled slowly to the edge of the bed and stared after him longingly. She knew something was going on inside, but what it was, she couldn't pinpoint. She sighed softly and curled up back on the pillow, burying her bill in her feathers and closing her eyes. For some reason, she didn't feel any need to leave Fakir's room. She felt perfectly safe in his presence even if he didn't know who she was.

As she laid there, she began to think of what would have happened had she not been cursed and driven away from him. Maybe…maybe things would be different for both her and him.

**_If I could break this spell_**

**_I'd run to him tonight,_**

**_But somehow I think he wouldn't approve of me._**

**_Fakir, I always wanted us to be_**

**_Far longer than forever,_**

**_I'll hold you in my heart._**

**_I know you're sitting right near me,_**

**_And yet we're far apart._**

(Fakir, his mind also on the promise)

**_Far longer than forever._**

**_As constant as a star._**

**_I close my eyes and _**

**_I'm where you are._**

(Duck lifted her head to the window)

**_As sure as the dawn brings the sunrise_**

**_I'll weave an unshakable bond_**

**_Destined to last for a lifetime and beyond._**

(Both)

**_Far longer than forever,_**

(Duck)

**_I swear that I'll be true._**

(Both)

**_I've made an everlasting vow_**

(Fakir)

**_But how could I find you?_**

(Both)

**_Far longer than forever,_**

**_Like no relation ever known._**

(Duck)

**_And with your love_**

**_I'll never be alone._**

She eventually fell asleep, not realizing Fakir had done the same thing, and, unknown to her, they both had the same dream.

* * *

_There was a beautiful young girl dancing on a lake. A pure white tutu wrapping her in a soft glow of light from her own heart and her grace was more than any other person in the world. She danced on her pale pink toe shoes, making small ripples appear on the water's surface, and her red hair becoming fluffy white feathers around her head. _

_Nothing was happening to the girl. She was absolutely alone, the fog and the lake being her only audience. She spun and gracefully waved her arms in the form of a bird to inaudible music. The light around her grew more and more and soon, in the girl's place was a beautiful swan the same small gold crown balanced perfectly on her head._

_The swan folded her wings against her body and bowed her head. She floated there, a look of melancholy on her face, and a tear left her eye._

_She looked up at the nonexistent sky and opened her wings once more, letting her body be engulfed in small golden specks of light. She opened her beak to say something, but she faded into the lights and everything vanished._

* * *

Drosselmeyer burst into the room, waking Duck and Fakir up from their naps and he barged right over to the boy. Duck choked on her quack and dove under the pillow just as the old man forced Fakir's chair to turn and look at him.

Fakir was stunned. He was trying to get his bearings as the old man ripped the ear buds from Fakir's head and gripped the boy's wrist.

He glared into his eyes and growled, "Why hasn't anything happened yet? Why hasn't she done anything?"

"What are you talking about?" Fakir asked groggily. "Who is this person you keep mentioning?"

"You worthless little…" Drosselmeyer was about to smack Fakir when he noticed a small yellow feather sitting on top of the pillow. He grabbed it and whispered, "What is this?"

"What's wh…" he saw the feather and scratched his head. "It looks like a feather. Why? Do you think it's some sort of drug or something?"

"Where did it come from?" he asked and sniffed the yellow tuff. "This is no ordinary feather, boy. Tell me now, where did you get this?"

"I don't know. Maybe it blew in from my window," he shrugged and stood up. "I'm too tired for you to bother me about something as stupid as a feather. I'm going to bed."

"No," Drosselmeyer said and grabbed Fakir's arm. "You will tell me the truth or else."

"Or else what?" he said and ripped his arm from the old man's grip. "You'll give me another one of these?" He pointed at the welt on his neck. "I think you've done enough. And what's so important about a freaking feather? It's just a feather."

"This feather, as I said before, is no ordinary feather," he said waving it at Fakir. He stepped closer to the boy and Fakir stepped back. "This feather just may prove that everything I've been waiting for is coming true. Now…what do you know of its owner?"

Fakir took another step back as the feather got closer because he knew what would happen if it came too close to the necklace he was wearing. Unfortunately, he hit the wall and Drosselmeyer closed in on him.

"So…tell me, where did it come…"

In that instant, the feather got too close and the necklace glowed. Fakir froze and Drosselmeyer watched in awe as the feather disappeared into specks of gold light. He grinned as he looked up at the boy and he quickly grabbed the necklace from his shirt.

Fakir tried to keep it away, but the old man was somehow stronger. Drosselmeyer examined it and started chuckling.

He turned to the boy and laughed horribly, "You've had it all along! You've had it…all…along."

The man's grin grew into a sneer and Fakir could never predict what happened next.

* * *

Wow, only one song? Something must be wrong with me.

Song:

Far Longer than Forever from the Swan Princess.

Drosselmeyer's a big fat meanie, ain't he? Well, someone's gonna win, let's see who.


	8. Yay! Plot!

Chapter 8

YAY! PLOT!

Drosselmeyer laughed like a maniac and Fakir watched with fear and confusion as the old man muttered and stumbled around the room. The boy tried to move away from the insane man only to get the front of his shirt gripped tightly and the chance of escape slipped away.

"I knew it," Drosselmeyer sneered. "I knew you would bring her back but…haha, it seems I never needed her. You had it all along."

"What the hell is it? Why is it so important?" Fakir struggled in his grip. "It's just a rock."

"That's not true," the old man sneered. "This holds the secret to unleashing incomparable power and thanks to you…your world will be mine."

Fakir stared in complete awe at the man and he realized just how insane everything was. At that moment, the poison had reached his shoulder, and he cringed from the intense pain that shot up his neck. Drosselmeyer's grin grew even more and he let the boy fall to the ground.

Duck, having been hiding under the pillow all this time, gasped as he sank to his knees in breathless pain. She watched helplessly as Drosselmeyer circled him and pulled his long hair, only aggravating the pain.

"I knew you were useless, but it seems you were good for one thing," he mocked in Fakir's ear. "You gave me the key to unleashing my power. Too bad you're going to die tonight. You will never see what you've helped create."

**Now…you've past the point of no return,**

**No backward glances.**

**Our games of make believe are at an end.**

**Past all thought of 'If' or "When',**

**No use resisting.**

**Abandon thought and let the night descend!**

**Past the point of no return.**

**What dark unspoken secrets will we learn?**

**Beyond the point of no return.**

Fakir may have been in pain, but he knew that this horrible man, whether he was being honest or not, could not have Duck's necklace and, before the man even knew what had happened, Fakir lashed his foot out and tripped his grandfather. Surprised, Drosselmeyer let go of the necklace and it clattered on the wood floor not too far from Fakir. The teen quickly grabbed it and ran out of the room, no matter how much pain he was in.

Duck gasped at this and watched in awe as the old man clumsily gave chase. He hollered into the night.

**Curse the day I raised you as my own!**

**All that your grandpa's done for you!**

She slipped from the pillow and flew to the window, watching Fakir running into the dark street, the white haired man following not too far behind. She could see exactly where Fakir was headed and she made her little wings flap as fast as they could to the lake where she saw Fakir toss the stone as far as he could into the water.

He fell against a tree, watching the rock sink, and his eyes began to slide shut. His body was about ready to shut down. The poison was almost to his chest and once it reached his heart, he would die and Duck knew this. She swam out into the lake and dove down to get her necklace.

Fakir didn't see any of it. His mind was distracted on staying awake and away from his insane grandfather. He slid to his knees, gasping for air and his body slowly numbing, as a strange fog surrounded him. His mind didn't comprehend the new scene, that is until a girl in a white tutu appeared from the lake.

He couldn't believe his eyes. She was just like the girl from the dream he had just had and she even danced as beautifully as she had. His eyes would have grown wide in amazement had he not felt another pang of pain jolt through his neck and he cringed.

The girl noticed and in a soothing and calming voice sang.

**I see you try to turn away,**

**I feel the words you want to say.**

**I see how much you want to hide**

**I know what's happening inside you tonight.**

The girl, gracefully dancing on the surface of the water, moved silently closer to him and just before reaching him, she twirled her hands above her head and offered one to the boy. He stared at her in subdued awe and, strangely, he took her hand. The moment they touched, the pain numbed and his body was filled with a light sensation as though he was sitting in the sun.

**Come meet my eyes one moment more.**

**Our eyes are different than before.**

**This night so beautiful and strange,**

**This night begins to change who we are.**

She pulled him onto the lake, the fog becoming thicker the further out they got, and the entire time, her eyes were locked on his. He had no words to say. He had so many questions to ask, but he couldn't find his voice to ask them.

**Don't be afraid, it's only love.**

**Quietly coming to you,**

**Whispering through you.**

**Take the chance, it's only love.**

**Let it come through you slowly.**

**Don't be afraid, it's only love.**

Somehow, without even realizing it, he started to dance with the girl. He couldn't feel himself moving, but he could see he was and he found it enthralling to have such a beautiful and strange girl this close to him. She twirled and spun and eventually, her body was pressed firmly against his, much to his astonishment.

She looked up into his deep green eyes, her light blue orbs shimmering in the gold light that emanated from her. He didn't know what was going on or if he liked it or not. He couldn't tell what this girl was thinking and as she slowly reached her hand up to his neck, he could have sworn she was going to kiss him. Instead, her petite fingers danced over the welt, making Fakir gasp and flinch from the sudden reminder of the pain he had been going through.

No matter how much pain he seemed to be in, he couldn't bring himself to break away from the girl's intense gaze. She was so familiar. He knew he had seen her before, not only in his visions or his dreams, but also…somewhere else. He just couldn't pin point it.

As he tried to unravel who this mysterious girl was, she released her fingers from his neck and he felt incredibly weak all of a sudden. His head hung slightly from exhaustion and the girl gently held him up.

She brushed some hair from his eyes and whispered,

**You are free now. **

**You're with me now,**

**As you'll always be.**

At this, his eyes closed on her leaning forward and kissing him on the forehead. As the last thing he remembered, it was a pretty reassuring memory, but it still didn't explain to him who she was. Oh, well, he'd just have to wait till his brain was working again to figure it out, because, at that moment, he was out cold.

* * *

_"Fakir? Fakir? Are you alright? What happened? Wake up."_

A voice broke into Fakir's thoughts and he slowly opened his eyes to find Duck kneeling next to him, concern on her face. He looked around and saw that he was leaning against a tree by the lake, but no recollection of how he got there.

He struggled to a sitting position and asked, "What happened? How did I get out here?"

"I was hoping you could tell me," she said and felt his forehead. "You aren't sick are you?"

"What? No," he muttered and pushed her hand away.

He struggled to stand up and Duck helped him stay balanced. He shook his head to get whatever fatigue from his thoughts and looked around.

"The last thing I can remember was my grandfather chasing me because of…something. It hurts to remember," he said as he held his head.

"That sounds terrible," Duck said and sneakily stole a glance at his neck. _"Good, I was able to get it all out. That's a relief."_

"Ugh, I need to get to school," he muttered and took a step forward only to nearly fall.

"You shouldn't go to school like this. Let me take you home," she said.

"No!" he cried suddenly. "No, I am never going back to that house again. My 'grandfather' tried to kill me last night. I am not going crawl back to a man that nearly killed me."

"Then let me take you to my house. I'm sure you can get some rest there," she said and smiled warmly at him.

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you…want to help me so badly after everything I've said to you?" he asked stiffly.

"That's what friends do. You may not think of me as your friend, but I will still treat you as my friend," she kindly. "You must believe I will not abandon you again. It was wrong to leave without telling you when I was to come back and I understand why you're mad at me for that, but…I want to make things right with you, even if you don't see it the way I do."

He stared at her, speechless. He knew she was a sap and foolhardy, but for some reason, what she said actually made sense to him. She always seemed to be the one who felt obligated to help others and, whether he knew it or not, he needed a lot of help.

He let out a sigh and said, "I suppose…I can accept that."

She beamed at him and said, "Come on. My house isn't too far from here."

* * *

As the two walked back to Duck's house, Drosselmeyer sat in his study, staring at the wall. If he had the capability, his eyes would have borne a hole in the wall. He just sat there, staring and grumbling to himself.

"How did I lose him? He was nearly dead and I couldn't find him," he growled. "Something must have happened." His eyes suddenly grew wide and he snapped his fingers. "Of course. It was her doing. She made it so I couldn't find him. Which means she has probably saved his life. Damn! Well…I knew things would get interesting, but I didn't realize just how interesting it could get."

He stood up and rushed into his basement. The room was dimly lit by a small lamp in the corner and there were papers strewn everywhere. He rushed over to a desk covered in these papers and he started to scribble on an empty sheet. He chuckled to himself as he wrote and once he finished, he tied it with a bow, handed it to a large raven that sat on the windowsill and chuckled some more.

**I've been humble, I've been resourceful,**

**I've been lying like a rug**

**And for ten longs years I've had to pay my dues,**

**But tonight I am escaping, **

**for the Princess has returned.**

**She was waiting here, **

**so how could I refuse?**

**I'll return home a hero**

**Who's destroyed our worthy enemy**

**And what better prize could a kingdom lose?**

**I'm the wizard who will kill her,**

**Bring glory to my name,**

**And I'll humbly say,**

**'How can I refuse?'**

He started cackling at his own 'genius' and the trembling noise echoed through the basement. It's amazing the neighbors didn't get suspicious at the strange noise, but it was obvious, this old wizard wasn't going to give up easily.

* * *

WELL this one was, interesting. What do ya say? Keep going or...just stop the musical? I'm actually having fun. What do you guys think?

Songs:

Point of No Return from the Phantom of the Opera.

All I ask of You (Reprise) from Phantom of the Opera.

Only Love from Scarlet Pimpernel.

Finale from Jekyll and Hyde.

How Could I Refuse from Barbie as the Princess and the Pauper.

Yes, I have a Barbie movie song in here, but it's actually a really...entertaining song if you actually listen to it. Anywho, I'm excited to do more, I'd love to hear from you guys for more song suggestions. Tootles.


	9. Adorable Memories

Chapter 9

ADORABLE MEMORIES

Duck helped the weakened Fakir to her home as fast as possible without making anything worse. He struggled to keep his eyes open, but he was able to last long enough to get to her home where her parents, surprised to see her back at this hour, led the boy to an extra room.

Duck watched with worry as her father helped him to the bed and almost instantly, he fell asleep. Her mother stood with her, gentle hands on the girl's shoulders, and they waited for her father to close the door before asking questions.

"How is he, Charon?" her mother asked.

"He might have come down with a slight cold, but that's probably all," he said and looked directly at Duck. "What happened? Why did you bring him here?"

"He…his…" Duck looked from her mother to her father and then to the ground. "His grandfather tried to poison him and last night…he almost died and his grandfather almost got my necklace."

The two adults gasped and looked at each other. Charon grabbed Duck's arms and looked her in the eye.

"What does this man look like? Why would he want you necklace?"

"He…he said something about it unleashing power and that he didn't need the Princess because he had the stone and that Fakir was just…useless." She looked at Charon and whispered, "He's not useless. I know he isn't. I…I just know."

"I understand, Duck," he said and brushed away a tear that fell down her cheek. "The boy means a lot to you, doesn't he?"

"Uh-huh," she sobbed. "Why did his grandfather try to kill him?"

"Wait… Grandfather? Doesn't he live with his parents?" her mother asked.

"They…they were killed in a house fire several years ago," Duck choked out. "All I know is that this man hates Fakir and…he…he…"

Charon pulled her into a hug.

"It's alright. He's safe now, but I need to know, what does this man look like? What's his name? Anything," he said sternly.

"He…he's old and has long white hair and…a white beard and…um, he's got the creepiest grin," she said thoughtfully. "As for his name, I don't know. I never heard it."

"Oh, dear, do you think it's him?" her mom asked.

"I don't know Raetsel," Charon said, a solemn look on his face. "Duck…did this man see you? In any shape or form?"

"No, but…he knows I'm back and that…" she bit her lip and continued. "He found one of my duck feathers. He knows I'm here, but…I don't think he actually knows it's me."

"Let's just hope. From now on, you must be careful. If you see this man, you need to get away from him as fast as possible," Charon ordered. "You know how important it is for you to stay safe. Once you get your stone back, we can head home and make things right."

Duck nodded slowly and looked away. Charon smiled and patted her head.

"Good, now, if you'd like, you can stay home today and watch your friend. He'll need all the attention he can get after being nearly killed."

"Oh, thank you," she said and hugged him.

He laughed and Raetsel even joined in on her joy with a soft chuckle. Duck scurried off to get everything she'd need to take care of her friend and her parents watched her. They had smiles on their faces, but soon, Charon's face turned downcast.

Raetsel turned to her husband and asked, "Do you really think it was him? Is he really Fakir's grandfather?"

"I doubt it," Charon said softly. "The boy has no idea what he's gotten himself into, even if he had no intention of it. Just meeting Duck sealed his fate."

"Is there anything we can do?"

"The only way is to get the Princess home and hope she has the power to fix everything," he sighed, "but the likelihood of that happening before something even more serious happens is slim. I fear…only bad things will come."

"I just hope we find her stone soon," Raetsel whispered. "This world is so dark."

"I know, dear. I know."

* * *

Duck rushed back into the room and made sure Fakir was comfortable. She felt her heart leap when she saw how peaceful he could be. Her stomach knotted, but she was going to stay with him, no matter how much she felt her cheeks blush or her heart race or her head spin. She promised herself that night that she would watch him, that she would protect him when he needed her, even if she didn't want him to.

She sat on the side of his bed as she watched him, and she felt his forehead. He did have a bit of a fever, and her heart ached. She hated to see him in such a state of helplessness. She never could imagine him as helpless, but since the day before, she was afraid of losing him. He was everything to her and yet…he still didn't want her back.

How could she ever change his mind? He was so stubborn and the way things were going in his life, she doubted he could ever feel the way she felt for him. But…he said he'd accept what she said so…maybe he would at least be friends with her.

She sighed and looked down at her lap, a soft melody escaping her lips.

**Will there come a day,**

**You and I can say**

**We can finally see each other?**

**Will there come a time,**

**We can find the time**

**To reach out for one another?**

**We've been travelin' in circles**

**Such a long, long time**

**Trying to say hello, ho**

**And we can just let it ride**

**But you're someone that I'd like to get to know.**

She sighed once more and looked back at his face.

**I'll meet you halfway,**

**That's better than no way.**

**There must be some way to keep us together**

**And if there's some way,**

**I know that some day**

**We just might work it out forever.**

"Why can't it be like it was when we were little?" she whispered. "Back then, you were so happy. Everything so much easier. I didn't have a duty and you…you still had your family. What's to become of us?"

She felt her eyes water and she forced herself to look away. She stood up and wandered over to the small desk in the corner. There wasn't much on the desk except a few papers and as she stood there, her mind got lost in her memories.

* * *

"Whatcha doin'?" Duck asked the young boy sitting at his desk.

"Nothing. Go away," he said and covered the paper he was drawing on. "I'll show you when I'm done."

"Awe, but that's no fair," she pouted and plopped on the floor. "I show you all my drawings."

"I said I'll show you, but I'm not done yet," he said and looked at her on the floor. "Besides, you can't read yet. I've written some stuff on here you can't read yet, so there."

He stuck his tongue out and Duck mirrored him. He turned back with a small smile and Duck crawled over to his seat, his short legs swinging far from the ground. As she sat there, would pull on his sleeve and ask if he was done and after five minutes of this, he hopped down from the chair and moved to his bed. She followed and curiously looked over his shoulder.

"What is it?" she asked.

He scribbled something else on the paper one last time and said, "Remember that story of the lake and the swans?"

"You mean the ballet?"

"Yeah, that one," he said and showed her the paper. "I was writing the story with us in it, but because I couldn't finish it, there's no ending."

"Ooh, ooh, who am I?" she asked, hopping up and down with excitement.

"Who else? The Swan," he grinned.

"Who are you?"

"The hunter that tries to capture the swan," he said and started to chase her around the room.

She squealed with fear. She ran to the desk, squirmed around the chair and after nearly tripping over her own feet, she dove under the bed. He lifted the blankets and looked at her huddling heap and smiled.

"Come on, you really don't think I'd do that, do you?" he asked.

"Don't scare me like that," she pouted. "You know I scare easily."

"I know, that's why I did it," he chuckled and reached his hand toward her. "Come on, that's not really the story."

"It…it isn't?"

"No, I'm not that mean."

"Are you sure?" she asked dubiously only to crack a smile at him and take his hand.

He pulled her out and he sat on the bed, Duck crawling around him and getting comfortable next to him. He brought the paper out and showed her the messy drawing of swan and a boy hugging her neck.

She was flattered and she poked him, saying, "Read the story. I want to know that story."

"Okay," he said and stared, finding hard to read his own handwriting. "Uh…once there was a swan on a lake. She liked the lake, but she was lonely. There was also a boy who found the lake and the swan. He…he liked the bird. She was pretty and funny and…he wanted to be friends. And so did she… And that's all I got because you didn't let me finish."

"That was cute," she smiled and hugged him around the neck. "You're the best friend ever!"

"No I'm not. I just wrote a story about a bird and a kid," he said seriously. "It could be about anyone."

"But…you said it was about us," she said, startled.

"I know, I was just fooling," he smiled and got hugged tighter. "Uh, Duck…I can't breathe."

"I know," she laughed, but loosened her arms a bit. She stayed like that with Fakir just kind of allowing it, when she sat back on her heals with a worried look. "Fakir…can I ask you something?"

"I guess," he said, not understanding her look.

"If…if I were to tell you a secret, could you keep it?"

"Sure. What secret?"

"Can you keep it forever?" she asked, her big blues eyes looking it his green ones.

"I don't see why not," he said with a shrug.

She clasped her hands nervously and she looked around the room. She then grabbed Fakir and dragged him into the closet. She knelt on the floor and he copied her.

"What are we doing in the closet?" he asked.

"Shush," she whispered. "I'm going to tell you my secret. Can I see your story?"

He tilted his head but gave her the paper anyway. She took a deep breath and put her hand on the paper, closing her eyes and concentrating. His eyes grew wide as he watched the paper and when her hand moved, the drawing moved.

She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him shyly.

"What…what did you just do?" he asked.

"This is our story," she said and smiled.

"Yeah, but the picture is moving. How did you do that?" he asked.

"It's a special power that only super best friends have," she laughed, making it up. "If we are good enough friends, a story started by one friend can be finished by both. But you can't tell anyone."

"Why?" he whispered dubiously.

"People won't believe it," she said.

"Uh…if I show them this then…"

"No! You can't do that," she said and grabbed the paper. "This is only for us. It's our story, remember? It's special and if tried asking other people if they can do it, they can't because they aren't real friends. Only true real friends can do this."

"Wow," he said. "Really? I never knew that. I never dreamed of having such a god friend we can use magic."

"But…you can't tell anyone, remember?"

"If it's that important to you, then of course I won't," he smiled.

She smiled and he started softly to sing a silly cute song.

**I'll do anything**

**For you, Duck, anything**

**For you mean everything to me.**

**I know that **

**I'd go anywhere**

**For your smile, anywhere**

**For your smile's everywhere**

**I see.**

(Duck, giggling)

**Would you climb a hill?**

(Fakir)

**Anything**

(Duck)

**Wear a daffodil?**

(Fakir)

**Anything**

(Duck)

**Fight for me?**

(Fakir)

**Anything**

(Duck)

**Protect me?**

(Fakir)

**Well? Of course.**

At this, Duck fell into his arms with a bug hug and a warm smile on her face. However, deep in her heart, she knew it would take more than that to keep her from her fate. With this thought, she felt like crying, but she wasn't going to worry Fakir, so she pushed it back and smiled even wider.

* * *

Duck's heart wrenched as she remembered everything they did as kids, even if it was in fun, but she couldn't help wonder if…if he had kept the stone, then maybe he kept the story. If he did, maybe it could tell her how he truly felt.

Her eyes grew at a thought and a smile spread on her lips. She knew what she was going to do that night. With some luck, nothing bad had happened yet, but she would need a LOT of luck.

* * *

Well, wasn't that just sappy? But we've got a new plot device now don't we?

Song:

I'll Meet You Halfway from the Partridge family.

I'll Do Anything from Oliver.

I hope you guys like it. I'm having a blast. Till next chap, slaters.


End file.
